


Planes, Wine, and Shakespeare

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, Cute, Drunken Flirting, Drunken silliness, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Much Ado About Nothing, Oral Sex, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're flying first class to London and who sits next to you but the lovely Tom Hiddleston. You two bond over Shakespeare and he invites you over his flat for drinks and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plane Ride

You were really excited to be going to London for a book you were writing. Your publisher had just moved out there and you didn't want to have to communicate or not see her so close to publishing your book. You decided to go out there for a few months. You'd never been before and spared no expense making sure your plane ride was as comfortable as possible in first class. Your book's characters were based on the relationship of Beatrice and Benedick from Much Ado About Nothing, so you were re-reading the play. You were sitting comfortably in your seat, reading the play when you sensed someone staring at you. 

A very handsome man wearing a black cardigan had just sat down next to you and when you looked up you saw him smile. You recognized his face but it took you a few minutes to place him. He was in a couple movies you had seen a while ago. Tom something.... Tom Hiddleston you finally placed it. You returned his generous smile.

"Hello there," Tom said warmly, extending his hand. You took it in yours and said hello back. His hand lingered in yours for just a second longer than socially acceptable and then returned to his lap.

"I don't mean to be impolite," you said, "But are you Tom Hiddleston?" It didn't make much difference either way. You liked his work and were interested if he actually was who he looked like.

"It's not impolite at all," he answered, "Yes I am, what's your name?"

You gave him your name and told him that even though he probably gets it all the time, you really did enjoy his work, or at least, what you'd seen of it.

"What have you seen? If you don't mind me asking. I'm always interested in what people like best out of my work."

"Hmm," you thought for a while about what you'd seen. "Well, of the films I've seen Deep Blue Sea, and parts of The Avengers. And I saw Coriolanus when they showed it in theaters in the states."

He seemed to be genuinely happy with your answer so you expanded.

"I really loved Deep Blue Sea. I think Freddie's one of the most interesting characters. I've used his tumultuous emotions in some of my own characters," you admitted.

His face lit up immediately at the mention of your work.

"You're a writer?" he asked.

"Most days," you joked. He settled back against his seat and seemed to be looking at something far away. You took a second look at his profile. He was very attractive, you had to admit. And charming. And quite easy to be with already. You were glad he was the one next to you for the next 10 plus hours.

Finally he turned to you again and looked at what you were reading. Again you saw him smile and lean forward. 

"Much Ado About Nothing?" He asked, pointing to the book.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of it. The characters in my new book are going to be based on the relationship between Benedick and Beatrice," you said. He licked his lips and you could tell he was getting really excited.

"I've always loved their banter," he smiled. "I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer," he quoted. Damn. That was sexy. "They're so great together."

"I know! I've always loved that it's still a valid relationship type even today," you said. 

And from there you two were off on a discussion of the depth of different relationships and how Shakespeare and other authors managed to craft such different but relatable bonds. As the other passengers fell asleep and you flew over the enormous ocean, you and Tom continued talking. When one subject ran out you just found another and talked intelligently and passionately about all sorts of subjects.

You had never had this kind of endless amazing conversation before. The time flew by and by the time you landed your voices were sore. You were both feeling a little silly and tired from having stayed up the whole trip over. He got your bags down from the overhead compartment for you and you two went to grab your luggage from the belt together, all the while joking and laughing like you'd been friends for years.

You stood together at the baggage area. You suddenly felt extremely tired from the trip and swayed a little. Tom quickly grabbed and steadied you, keeping his arm around you even after you'd settled. 

"Thanks," you laughed. "Guess I'm a little sleepy."

"Ehehe, me too," he said. His arm felt nice around your shoulders and you leaned in to him a bit more. Your luggage came around the corner just as his did and you grabbed them in unison.

You turned to face him, figuring this was goodbye. Well, it had been fun while it lasted, you thought.

"I guess this is goodbye," you said, giving him your hand to shake. His eyebrows pulled together in an almost worried look. His eyes traveled down your body and up as if trying to memorize your every inch.

"How long are you in London for?" He asked, biting his lip. You lowered your hand.

"A few months, I think," you said, your brain a little fuzzy from tiredness.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come over to my place some night and talk some more?" He asked. There was a sweet vulnerability in his eyes.

"Absolutely!" you smiled uncontrollably. He mirrored your happiness.

"Great," he said, "Why don't I give you a call tomorrow and we can work something out, what's your number?" 

You gave it to him. 

"Alright great, I'll text you so you have mine as well," he said, pocketing his phone. 

"Sounds lovely," you said. There was a moment of hesitation as he stepped towards you. Finally his face seemed to say "aw fuck it" and he went in for a hug. His body felt nice against yours and you were very comfortable nuzzled against his chest. After a few seconds you both stepped away and went your separate ways to your prearranged pick ups.

Just as you left you felt your pocket vibrate. You pulled out your phone.

It was a text that read, "Hi, it's Tom :)" you smiled at the text like an idiot. You got into your taxi and responded, "Hi :)"

Not a minute later you got another text, "The seat next to me is dreadfully empty. Wish you were here again."

"Same here :(" you responded. And it was actually true. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you missed him already. He was so charming and engaging that his absence made you a little sad.

"Wine and Shakespeare tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," you responded.

He texted you his address and you agreed to meet him at his flat around 8. You'd bring some cheese to go with the wine. You smiled to yourself as you arrived at the flat you were subletting for the next few months. You couldn't wipe the damn smile off your face all night and fell asleep thinking about what the next night would bring.


	2. Luck and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom get quite drunk and silly together.

Even though you were still jet lagged, the excitement and anticipation of seeing Tom again was enough to get you out of bed and into some nice clothes. You decided upon tight jeans and a cleavage flattering top. You silently scolded yourself for having any idea of wanting this man physically. It seemed so ridiculous. A famous actor and you? Never in your wildest dreams. And you had had a pretty wild dream last night that you blushed at just thinking about. You shook your head of the dirty thoughts and focused. He was just a nice new friend, which you were grateful for, not knowing anyone besides your publisher here.

You gathered your purse and the cheese you were bringing and headed out the door with a bounce to your step. You got into the car you had leased for the months you'd be here and headed over, arriving right on time. 

Tom's building was gorgeous and you did as he told you, taking the elevator up to the top floor and walking all the way down the hall to the last door on the left. You knocked on the door and held your breath. Why were you so nervous all of the sudden?

He opened the door and you exhaled, letting all the nerves out with your breath. He smiled and welcomed you in, taking the cheese you presented to him with a hearty "thank you."

He was wearing jeans and a black v-neck t shirt that fit him rather well. You wondered if he picked that outfit out like you had yours. It certainly showed off his figure. No, you thought, this is probably just what he wears all the time. You put your bag down and he took your jacket.

"Please, have a seat, I'll be right in with the wine and cheese!" He said happily. 

"Oh no, let me help," you said, grabbing a knife for the cheese. He smiled and gave you a nod of thanks. You quickly made some cubes and placed them on a plate he had laid out while he poured two large glasses of wine.

He lead the way to the couch and you placed the cheese on the coffee table. It didn't take long for you two to down your glasses as the conversation flowed freely between you. You smiled and laughed. He would chuckle and touch your knee when he got really into something he was talking about. 

He got up to bring the bottle over to the couch. He refilled the glasses as you kept on telling him about the ideas for your book. In the back of your mind you realized if you kept drinking like this you'd have to take a taxi home and come back for you car tomorrow, but you didn't mind. You were having such a great time and the wine was amazing. 

After around your and Tom's third glass, things were getting a little silly. You playfully threw cheese at his mouth which he caught almost every time despite the intoxication. You were not as skilled and a few pieces of cheese ended up landing in your cleavage which you ungracefully fished out of your shirt. You saw his eyes follow down to your breasts. Did his eyes linger there while he licked his lips or was that your drunken imagination?

"I will never get used to this jet lag thing," you said, realizing you weren't at all sleepy and it was nearly 11:00pm. 

"I haven't quite done it right this time," he said, slurring a little. "I usually sleep on the plane and I'm fine... But you ruined it for me," he joked, poking you on the collar bone. The contact sent shivers down your spine. You laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry," you said, sloshing the wine in your glass nearly over the edge. "You're just too damn incredible to not talk to. And cute, fuck, you're sooo cute," you said drinking more. As you realized what you'd said you felt hotness in your cheeks. "What I mean is... You're... Umm..." you stumbled and tried to recover from your accidental unfiltered comment.

When you stopped for a moment, you realized that Tom was just staring at you with a dazed happiness.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Fuck. Yes. You thought.

"Noooooope," you said, putting your glass on the table and standing up. "I do not think that, sir. You are the most uncute person ever," you declared without much conviction and swayed as you stood. The room was spinning a bit so you sat down again, hiding your face in your hands while you laughed.

"Excuse me," he said putting his glass down as well. "I don't think you're telling the truth. I think you think I'm cute," he laughed poking you again. "And do you know what?" he asked. "I think you're cute too."

You gave him a silly smile and you two erupted into a fit of giggles. 

"I really love being with you," you said, laying back against the couch.

"Me too," he said, leaning back and towards you.

You looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Tom, I think I've bothered you long enough for one night," you said, slowly getting up and steadying yourself on the arm of the couch. "I shall call a taxi home, or maybe a horse. Do you think they let you ride horses instead of taxi's here?" You asked, letting your drunken mind release it's weirdness.

Tom chuckled and got up to stand very close to you.

"Don't be silly," he said leaning in towards you. You could smell the wine on his breath and wanted to taste it on his lips. "You can stay here for the night." You heart jumped as you thought of what he was suggesting until he added, "I have a guest room." You felt both relieved and a little disappointed. You wouldn't have said no but at the same time you felt like you shouldn't rush into this kind of thing. You again scolded yourself for thinking he'd want you like that. But then again, he was leaning in awfully close...

"That would be splendid, sir," you smiled. At least this way you wouldn't have to go back for your car in the morning.

"I'll give you some sweats and a shirt to wear for the night if you want," he offered. You took him up on it and followed him to his bedroom. He ruffled through some drawers and found some nice sweats and an Eton College t shirt. Without thinking you began to take off your clothes to change. Your intoxicated mind didn't stop to realize this was inappropriate until your shirt was already off. You stopped to see him looking at you with an amused smirk. 

"Sorry," you said, blushing. You quickly put the shirt on over your bra. "I guess I'll change in there," you said, pointing to the guest room. He gave a quiet "ehehe" and you darted in to change. 

You emerged in his ridiculously long sweat pants and comically flopped about much to his delight. You met in the small space between your room and his and stood inches apart. 

"I guess I will say goodnight then," he said pulling you to his chest for a hug. Again you felt warm and safe in his arms and you didn't want to leave them. After a while he pulled away with a smile and kissed your forehead. Your heartbeat quickened at the gesture. You sighed as he turned to go into his room, leaving the door slightly ajar with one last "goodnight, darling."

You managed to tear yourself away from the thought of going into his room and went into yours. After a few minutes you realized there was no way you were going to be able to sleep. The jet lag and the arousal you felt for Tom would not allow it.

When you couldn't sleep at home you had to get up and walk around. You decided you would do just that. Quietly, so as not to wake Tom, you exited your room and shut the door behind you. You heard a deep voice that almost made you jump out of your skin.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

You turned around to see Tom with a cup of tea, sitting at the kitchen island. He was only wearing sweatpants. You laughed and shook your head. He got up and grabbed your hand, leading you to his bedroom. You didn't know what his intention was but you followed him, not minding.

"We might as well be together if we're not going to sleep," he said, jumping into bed. You followed suit, landing beside him on top of the covers. You both slid under the covers and faced each other. His bed was soft and comfortable. The light from the moon came in the window and illuminated his face. You were both clearly still a little tipsy as well as sleepy and you just lay facing each other for a moment.

On instinct you took your hand brushed it against his cheek. It was smooth and he leaned a little into your hand, closing his eyes and smiling contentedly. He took that hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. To think you'd just met this man the other day and already it felt like you'd been at least friends for years. Now this. This felt so natural to you. You shimmied closer to him and he rolled onto his back. He lifted his arm so you could curl up against his bare chest, resting your head just under his and wrapping your arm around his waist.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure," you admitted. "Maybe. But I also believe in luck and accidents."

He smiled. "Luck and accidents. Sounds like a song," he laughed. You chuckled as well. "I was just wondering because of this. What are the odds of meeting your..." he trailed off either too afraid to finish the sentence or too lost in thought. You thought you might know how that sentence was going to end but you couldn't be sure. He could have easily said best friend or soul mate. 

You didn't ask though. Your brain couldn't handle it at the moment so you just laid in his arms, happy to be with him in any way.

"Do you?" You asked suddenly.

"Do I what?"

"Believe in fate?"

"Oh, umm. Yes, I'd like to think I do," he said, taking his hand and running it lightly down your arm. "Whatever it was that brought us together, I'm quite thankful. I've never met anyone like you before. I've never met anyone that makes me feel like this," he mused almost to himself. You smiled.

"Mmmm," you added, snuggling closer to him. "Me too. A happy, lucky, accident," you whispered, very close to sleep. You could feel his breathing deepening and felt yourself slipping into a comfortable sleep.

You dreamed of him holding you close and kissing your forehead and felt perfectly at home.


	3. Fighting Stances and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom meet up after spending the night curled in each other's arms for a romantic dinner.

For a second when you woke up you didn't remember why there was a bare chested man beneath you. It took a few seconds to remember that you had come over to Tom's place and slept together the night before. And when you thought slept together you meant it. There had been no sex, not even kissing come to think of it, with the exception of the forehead and hand kisses. You remembered what he had said about being thankful that you two had met but looking at it objectively, as you were often prone to doing, there hadn't been any real romantic advances. Perhaps Tom was just a very snuggley person who enjoyed your company platonically. You mind was racing with the mixed signals when you felt him shift beneath you, starting to wake up. He looked down to asses the state of your consciousness and realized you were awake. He ran his hand down your shoulder lightly.

"Good morning," he said with a yawn.

"Morning, Tom," you responded, still a little lost in thought.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," you said. "Thanks again for letting me stay over."

"It was my pleasure," he said. You lifted yourself to sit up and he did the same, glancing at you with those brilliant eyes. You couldn't read him. Was it just friendship or did he feel something more? You definitely felt something more and part of you hoped you weren't only going to be friends.

"I had a really great time last night," you said, trying to read his face when he responded.

"Me too," he smiled. "I haven't had that much fun in I don't know how long."

Nothing. He could mean it either way. You looked at the clock and realized you had to go soon.

"I should really get going. I have an appointment with my publisher in a few hours," you said, making to get out of the bed.

"Oh," Tom said, his smile fading. He sounded truly disappointed that you were leaving.

"Is everything alright?" you asked, noticing this sudden change. If you'd done something to make him upset you wanted to fix it immediately.

"Yes, yes it's fine," he laughed, reaching for your hand. "I just wish you didn't have to leave." You turned your hand so you could hold it. It felt so perfect in yours. "Would you like to come over again afterwards?" he asked. His eyes were full of hope and... was that longing? You shook the thought from your brain. If it was just friendship he was after, you didn't want to ruin it being too forward or assuming. You held your tongue for now.

"Definitely," you said. "I'll pick up some nice wine on the way since we drained your last bottle," you giggled, remembering the silliness of the evening.

"Then I'll make us some dinner to go with it," he responded. 

You changed back into your clothes from the previous day and the two of you hugged goodbye like old friends. You went home, changed and showered, and headed to your publisher's office. The day went by slowly as you waited for it to be dinner time.

Luckily Tom texted you throughout the day to keep you focused on what it was you were trudging through the day for.

Finally it was time and you headed over to his flat brimming with happiness.

You were about to knock on the door when you noticed there was a sticky note saying, "Just come in, love." You did as it directed and saw Tom at the stove, stirring something in a pot. As you entered he turned to meet you with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"It's almost done! Just have to lay it all out," he said, taking the pot off the stove. Two plates of spaghetti were laid out and he poured the sauce over it. You stood leaning against the counter, feeling quite at home. It was nice watching him cook. It felt sort of familiar, domestic. You liked it.

You helped him carry the plates to the table and presented the wine you brought with you. He filled your glasses and you started to eat. Once again you two found yourselves eating and talking without a care in the world. It was as if you'd grown up together, it felt like. Finally the conversation turned, as it so often did with Tom, to Shakespeare.

"You said you saw a recording of Coriolanus?" he asked between bites. "What did you think?" 

You were just finishing up your spaghetti and you laid down your fork prepared with an answer.

"I thought it was great, Tom, really. You brought so much to the character with just your expressions alone not to mention your physicality. I'm not sure I could ever swing a sword or a punch like that," you smiled at him. He took in your praise with a humble expression of gratitude.

"It's all in the footing," he said, getting up from the table. He held out your hand to join him next to the table. You faced each other. "It's all about the center of your weight and the muscles you use. You have to tighten your stomach and stand so your legs are able to counter balance any advance." He got into a stance that looked incredibly powerful. You attempted to mimic the stance, laughing when you couldn't quite match him.

"I'm useless," you smiled, resuming your normal standing position. "I don't even know what to do with my body, best leave the fighting up to you I think." You were ready to give up and move on to something not quite so humiliating until Tom came over and stood behind you. You started to turn but he stopped you.

"You're not useless," he laughed and placed his hands on your hips. "Here, like this," he said. He stood so you could feel his chest on your back. You tried to remember to breathe as he placed a hand on your stomach. "Tighten here," he ordered in a low voice. You did as directed. His hand slid down your thigh and he leaned down to move it behind your knee. "Move this here," he said, moving your leg forward. "And this here," he said, sliding his hands down your other leg and extending it backwards. You were in the lunge that he had shown you before. He stood up again and stayed behind you, his chest still resting on your back, your ass against his pelvis. He reached a hand around again and placed it on your stomach once more. "Make sure to keep your muscles tight. This is your center." You nodded because no words could have escaped without some sort of sexual noise with it. He smelled so good and was so close to you that you couldn't help but long for more of his touch.

"Now you're ready for a fight," he whispered in your ear. This send shivers down your spine. "You can also turn quite quickly in this stance," he said and moved his hands to your hips. With little effort he turned you around to face him, not moving back an inch.

You were chest to chest with him, looking up into those amazing blue eyes. Everything stopped for a moment. You were very aware that his hands were still on your hips. It took you a while to realize you'd placed your hands on his chest and were moving them up to his neck. You hadn't even noticed it but he didn't seem to mind. You hooked your fingers around his neck and adjusted your legs so you weren't in a lunge anymore. This brought your faces closer together as you assumed your full height. Still he did not move back. He just stared down at you with a quiet intensity.

It seemed like ages that you stood like that though it was merely seconds. His blue eyes were unflinching as they captivated you.

"Thanks," you managed to choke out. He leaned in a little towards you.

"Anytime," he said as you leaned in as well. Your lips were just inches from each other, both of your eyes still wide open, assessing the other as you moved closer together.

You felt his hands move from your hips to the small of your back while your hands found their way from his neck into his curls. You were holding each other so close. You were both breathing a little heavier than normal. 

"Tom," you whispered, touching his lips with yours when you came to the m. 

"Yes," he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Kiss m-" 

He cut you off with his lips on yours. You tightened your grip on his hair to get more of him as he move his lips in sync with yours. After a few moments you both came away gasping for air. You didn't waste time getting back into it though. He slid his tongue into your mouth and you let him explore your mouth and taste you before returning the advance. He lead you backwards and you followed him blindly to the couch. He laid down, bringing you on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His hands moved up and down your back finally resting on your ass and groping it sending a wave of heat between your legs. You left his mouth to plant hot kisses down his neck and nibble on his ear.

His hands left your ass to migrate upwards and slide your shirt up. You straddled him and leaned back on your knees to get rid of your shirt. Then you helped him get rid of his.You leaned back down and kissed him passionately while he undid your bra with one hand. You flung it to the side and went down for another kiss. His hands lightly grabbed your breasts and then came up to run his hands through your hair. You left his mouth again to leave a trail of licks and kisses all the way down to his belt. You rubbed your hand over his pants and felt him harden a little. You stripped him of his pants and took in the sight of his manhood. With a few expert strokes you had him fully hard. 

He leaned his head back whispering, "oh fuck," as you slid your mouth over the tip and swirled your tongue around him. You smiled at his uncharacteristic profanity as you began to bob your head up and down his cock, every so often making him squirm with the movements of your tongue. You lifted your gaze to see his face as he came in your mouth. That face was beautiful, pure ecstasy, at your doing.

You swallowed and kissed your way back up to his mouth, nuzzling against his neck. Without warning he flipped you over so you were on your back while he loomed over you. Your look of surprise brought a smile to his face.

"My turn," he said. He went straight to your nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around it while massaging your other breast with his expert hand. After one he gave the same attention to the other and you moaned beneath him. You could feel yourself becoming wetter for him.

He mimicked your trail of messy kisses to your pants and you helped him get them off. He opened your legs and leaned down, planting a soft kiss at the top of your sex. You leaned your head back and repeated his profanity of earlier. He smiled and took you into his mouth. He expertly swirled his tongue around your clit. You moaned as you felt a finger slide into you smoothly. His tongue kept flicking over that bundle of nerves and your breath came in short gasps. You were writhing beneath him feeling that familiar feeling build inside you. He slipped another finger in and curled the two of them to hit your spot. You yelled out in pleasure. He continued his relentless pace on your clit as well as quickening his fingers pumping in and out of you faster and faster. You came hard for him and he released his hold on you after you had come down from the high. You moved over so he could lay down and you positioned yourself on top of him again, both your breathing returning to normal. You looked into those eyes again with adoration. You saw your emotions reflected back at you. He hugged you to his chest and you stayed like that for some time, just smiling and holding each other.

Well, you had your answer. Definitely not just friends. You smiled again and leaned your head up to kiss his jaw. He moved his head down and kissed your lips gently. You tongues played lazily in your kiss. You stayed like that for a while until Tom mentioned he had made a pie and maybe you'd both like a second dessert.


End file.
